


Killing Hux

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), M/M, Minor Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: Kylo/Hux赠友人，Killing Eve S01E05 AU
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Killing Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo/Hux  
> 赠友人，Killing Eve S01E05 AU

“你自己做的吗？”

黑发的大块头——或者用他自称的名字，Kylo Ren，正津津有味地嚼着一块牛排。这场景诡异到令Hux脊背发凉，就在一分钟前他还差点儿被Kylo淹死在浴缸里，发梢处不断滴落的水珠时刻提醒着他。而现在，两人并排坐在Hux的客厅，其中的不速之客还毫不客气地享用着Hux为母亲准备的晚餐。

“不，”Hux僵硬地回答，“我点的外卖，就在楼下右拐那家餐馆，你如果喜欢吃，我可以给你订餐电话。”但他的语气更像在说“我现在就想杀了你”。

Kylo挑了挑眉，“谢谢。”

然后是沉默，只有刀叉和餐盘碰撞的声音。

Hux讨厌不为他所掌控的沉默。他狠狠盯着Kylo，似乎恨不得眼神能变成刀片，剐在这个人的脸上。这也是他第一次有机会近距离地观察Kylo，和上一次为了工作方便把半长不长的黑发扎在脑后不同，Kylo的头发这次懒散地散开着，遮住了一部分他脸上的伤疤，他很强壮——当然，这对于一个杀手来说再正常不过。五官轮廓意外的柔和，如果不是知道他的本来面目，Kylo的笑甚至会让人觉得温柔乃至有些腼腆——随后Hux嘲笑了这个想法，任何看过Kylo犯案现场的人都不会将Kylo与温柔腼腆这两个词挂钩。

Kylo很快吃完了眼前的食物，突然抬头对上Hux的目光，“你不去换身衣服吗？Ginger。”看着对方立刻转移视线，Kylo笑了起来。

见Hux没有回应，他示意了一眼丢在沙发上的羊毛衫，“你可以就在这儿换。”

我有其他的选择吗？Hux在心里冷冷地想。如果他不按Kylo的要求去做，他不能确定自己明天能否活着见到Phasma——而且Hux的确有点儿冷，湿漉漉的衬衫黏在皮肤上令他难受，于是他站起身开始解外套的扣子。

出乎意料的是，Kylo此时也站了起来，双手搭到Hux的肩上——Hux顿时紧绷起身体，浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着危险，如果Kylo Ren打算用那双大手掐住Hux的脖子，那他估计活不过一分钟——但是Kylo没有，他只是帮Hux脱下了西装外套。

“你的身体很美。”

Hux脱掉衬衫时，Kylo突然冒出这句话。一个变态杀人狂突然对你说出这句话，的确够渗人的。Hux打了个冷颤，迅速穿上了羊毛衫。

身体重新变得干燥且温暖之后，Hux的理智也终于恢复如常。好吧，现在的情况是，他追踪了几个月的连环杀人犯此刻突然出现在他的公寓里，本有机会杀死他但是没有下手，甚至还坐在他的餐桌上吃了晚饭。Hux不知道Kylo想要什么。他看着Kylo坐到他的沙发上，拿过一旁的靠枕抱在怀里嗅了嗅，仿佛那上面有什么特殊的味道。

“你为谁工作？”Hux斟酌了一会儿，问出第一个问题。

“你又是为谁工作？”Kylo反问。

“MI5。”

“哈，”Kylo发出一声嗤笑，“我以为Hux这个老狐狸家的儿子会比我更懂。”

“懂什么？”

“懂得为谁工作都一样，你怎么知道给你这份工作的人究竟是谁？说不定等你爬得足够高的时候，会发现我们的老板其实是同一个人。”

“……”Hux不喜欢这种被看轻的感觉，尤其是被Kylo Ren，他深深地呼出一口气，“那你为什么会来这里？”

“我说过了，我只是想和你吃顿饭。”Kylo咧开嘴。

“那你可以先给我打个电话，而不是闯进来并且试图把我淹死在浴缸里。”Hux挖苦道。

“那是因为你太不听话，”Kylo突然沉默了两秒，眯起双眼，“就像你的猫一样。”

“你他妈——你对Milli做了什么？”Hux脑子里闪过那个橘色的影子，音调下意识地提高。

“Hey, hey——别紧张，她还活得好好的。”Kylo伸出手，给Hux展示他手背上的猫抓痕，“我只是试图和她建立友谊，结果反倒被挠了一下。”

“……”

“别用那种眼神看着我，你杀不了我，ginger。”

“……别太自信了，Ren，”Hux皱起眉头，对于Kylo抚摸那个无生命的抱枕的动作就像抚摸一只猫感到某些不适，“我找到了你的监狱档案和当年法庭的记录。”那些本应该“不存在”的东西。

Kylo并没有表现出波动，“是吗？有什么惊喜？”

Hux看着眼前这个大块头，从小就展示出暴力倾向，十一岁时打伤了同学的一只眼睛，四次进入少管所，却又因为没有记录的原因只短暂地待过几天就离开了，最后一次进监狱是由于——“你为什么要杀了你的父亲？”

“你认为是为什么？”Hux注意到Kylo停下了手中的动作。

“你恨他？”

“那你认为我为什么要杀了他？”

Hux沉默了一会儿。

“你其实并不恨他，对吗？”

在说完这句话的下一秒，Hux猛地被撂倒在沙发上，冰冷的刀尖抵上他的脸，Kylo整个人压在他身上，就像突然变为一头野兽，且随时准备咬开猎物的喉咙——Hux感到有些难以呼吸，但看起来并不慌张，相反，Hux在Kylo闯进来之后这么长的时间里终于笑了，因为他知道他寻找敌人弱点的能力并不比Kylo更差。

“你知道他——我的父亲，他是怎么死的吗？”Kylo粗重的呼吸打在Hux的脸上，他的声音因激动而逐渐发抖，刀从Hux的喉咙缓缓移到胸口，“我用刀捅进了他的心脏，就像这样。”刀尖透过羊毛衫刺破了Hux的皮肤，刺痛让Hux的呼吸也变得急促了起来，“他死的时候看着我，瞪着眼睛，不敢相信发生了什么——”

门铃的响声打断了Kylo。

Kylo突然闭上嘴。门铃响了第二次，隔着门板，传来一个女人的声音，“Armi，你在吗？”

此时，Hux的脸上真正地露出惊恐的神色——这让Kylo第一次感到了极大的满足，杀手微笑起来，凑近Hux的耳朵，“哇噢，Hux，那是你的母亲，对吧？听说你找了她十三年，我应该祝贺你吗？”

“她和我们之间的事没关系。”Hux缓慢地吐出这句话，眼睫毛微微颤动。

“你知道吗，Armitage Hux，杀死她的方法真的太多了，”太近了，Hux想，Kylo几乎说说话就能咬到他的耳朵，但Kylo并不在意这一点，他说的每一句话都仿佛能刺穿Hux的骨髓。“每天她在凌晨一点走进地下停车场的时候，我都想用她后备箱里的扳手砸烂她的脑袋，嗯——她有哮喘，对吗？但又喜欢喷香水，真不是个好习惯，Hux，你这个刻薄的婊子从来不会关心路上那些流浪汉，但是她不一样，所以如果有一天她被某个无家可归的精神病人掐死在街上，好像并不会让人感到意外？”

“……不 ，别伤害她。”

Kylo注视着Hux的眼睛，里面是愤怒，是暴虐，是恐惧但并不是对于他自身死亡的恐惧，那双眼睛因此而更美——Kylo想。“我真有些嫉妒她，在你追着我满世界跑的时候，居然还有人能分散你的注意力。”

“别伤害她。”Hux阖上双眼，“求你。”

听到这句话时Kylo愣了一下，接着出乎意料地大笑起来，迅速地爬起身，抱着靠枕蹭到沙发的另一头。转变如此之快，让Hux登时有些疑惑，“……你在做什么？”

“没什么，”Kylo躺在沙发上懒散地看着他，“去开门吧，宝贝，记住，别说任何不适当的话。”

这个称谓让Hux后背一冷，但他管不了那么多，他最后留给了Kylo一个复杂的眼神，便转过身走向门口，同时尽力不让自己的背影显得太想逃走。

“Surprise！”门一打开，Hux的怀里就被塞进了一瓶红酒，“Phasma告诉我你喜欢这个，我很抱歉，今天……Armi？你还好吗？”感到某种说不出的怪异，Mrs.Gerima伸手抚上Hux惨白的脸，“你身上可真冷，为什么不把头发吹干？”

“噢，我很好，妈妈。”像是突然回过神来，Hux迅速地把酒瓶的长颈握在手里，“谢谢您的礼物，我很喜欢。”然而在说话时，他却是面向屋子里，一手把Mrs.Gerima挡在外，仿佛在说给屋里的什么人听。“外套挂在这边。”

“Armi, 你……”

Hux捂住Mrs.Gerima的嘴，将她往外推，小声而快速地说，“什么都别问，快跑，别问。”

然而没有等Mrs.Gerima反应过来，Hux的身后就传来了他最不希望听到的一个声音。

“Darling，谁来了？”

Hux转过身，将女人挡在身后，瞪着从客厅里走出来的人，手中紧紧攥着那瓶葡萄酒。

Kylo出现在他的视野里，黑发的男人穿着休闲的衬衫和长裤，光脚踩在Hux家的地毯上，头发稍显散乱，除了脸上那道惹眼的伤疤，他看起来就像个随便哪个待在家里的普通人。

“Armi，这位先生是？”

“您一定就是Gerima女士吧，Armi告诉过我很多关于您的事，”赶在Hux开口之前，Kylo大步走上前去，和女人握了握手，露出一个微笑，“我是他的男友。”

Hux现在就想把手中的酒瓶砸到Kylo头上。


End file.
